Inside looking out
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Allen is the Origin, an artificial life form with the ability to change into any type creature he has physically touched. Unfortunately he also has the ability to breed with any creature in the universe and bear their offspring, so naturally he is in a whole bunch of trouble. Fearing for his future he escapes and goes on a journey to find a place of safety. Mpreg yullen.
1. Inside the glass

Hey guys, here is a new story for you all. I seem to feel the need to write more stories before I finish my old ones, so sorry if you are waiting on any of my older ones. I need to write a story when it is fresh in my mind, and this is my newest idea. Please enjoy.

* * *

Why am I here? Who am I?

Those where the first memories that came to me. They were memories a typical toddler could never comprehend. They were questions one should not ever ask themselves.

I always question my existence.

You should understand where I am coming from with this. I wasn't born in the natural way. I was never a baby. I never went through the toddler stage and I never went through the process of growing up. I never experienced the feeling of losing my teeth as they made way for my adult teeth. I never experienced growing pains in my legs. Never went to school, never had fun.

I don't even understand what a mother and father is. Sad right?

All I ever had was a barrier between myself and the world outside.

My first memory was waking up understanding many things I had never seen before. Thoughts rushed through my brain like lightning strike. It came like a whip at full speed leaving thoughts and understanding behind.

That was when my eyes opened for the first time. My eyes where the first thing I saw. A reflection of myself. I saw my silver eyes shine out like a cat. How did I know what a cat was?

Those eyes that resembled starlight that came from deep space, almost like I was seeing myself as a different person. The pupils widening and contracting before they allowed my eyes to focus.

Looking past my eyes I finally noticed the barrier. I knew I could move so I placed my palm against what I knew must have been glass. It was smooth and clear and showed me many things.

I knew then that I was on the inside looking out. How could it be that I wasn't on the outside looking in?

* * *

That's when I saw him looking in at me. A being with red hair looking straight at me. He was grinning widely, looking genuinely ecstatic about something. The grin gave me chills and all I could do was remove my palm in sudden fear. I lowered my gaze.

Before I could wonder what was happening I felt something. It was a something enclosing me completely. A type of liquid that was more viscous than water. It was draining away.

It was a purple, transparent liquid that made me feel strangely safe for some reason. It made me wonder if this was how a foetus felt when still inside the safety of their mother's womb.

The liquid was halfway down and my head made contact with the air. The strangest thing happened. I instantly hacked out the liquid that was in my lungs, keeping me alive, then they took in air for the first time.

Once the purple liquid drained away I felt instantly cold. I was sitting on the glass floor of the container, not able to keep my weight up on my shaky legs. I hugged my knees to my body and shivered.

I heard a click from above, but I was too cold to react. I felt something grasping me from my armpits and lifting me out of the glass tube I woke up in. Suddenly I was wrapped in something warm and soft. The person who picked me up was rubbing my shoulders, arms, stomach and thighs, trying to warm my chilled blood up.

I heard voices all the while but I could not register. I was feeling strange. It was as if I had woken up after a long time but still felt tired. I knew I couldn't allow myself to sleep though. I needed to grasp at my surroundings. My desire to understand my predicament outweighing the notion of sleep.

The longer I sat there on the persons lap the more I could hear. I began to hear the voices properly for the first time.

"…he woke up."

"Quick, get some cloths and a thick blanket."

"We have to keep the subject warm…"

"Hurry, before we lose him!"

Were they talking about me? I'm cold, please help me. The voices were both frantic and excited. I heard the footsteps of a few different beings running all over the place.

I felt myself being carried. I nuzzled my face into the warm, fluffy object I was wrapped in, seeking warmth. I pressed my ear to the being carrying me and heard something amazing for the first time.

Feelings came pulsing into my head when I heard the very thing that kept a creature alive. The heartbeat of another, pounding against my addled brain. It was the message the body exuded every day, the solid fact that the beat of a heart was the proof of a livings things right to live.

Suddenly I was taken away from that pulsing organ and placed into another tub, although this one had no lid. I heard a rush of liquid again and then felt warmth; oh so sweet, comforting warmth. It felt so good and I didn't want to leave for a long time.

The heat seeped into my frigid body, warming the marrow in my bones and giving the spark of life to my slow heartbeat. The precious heart I knew I held within my small body, pumping blood all around it keeping it alive.

"He can't regulate his own body temperature yet, this will help for the time being until he adjusts."

That person then lifted my arm and then gently plunged a needle into it, straight into the vain. I looked up and saw it was attached to a chord and a bag containing another clear looking liquid. This liquid had a blue tinge to it.

The very same arm that sunk the needle into my own arm then reached towards my forehead. I could not see what they were doing but they placed their fingers onto the skin just above my left eyebrow.

I did not understand what the person was doing, but by the time the clear liquid I was seated in had come up just below my neckline they had retracted those fingers and walked away for a moment.

I heard talking, but they were slightly too far away for me to recognise the words they said.

I simply sat there, enjoying the warmth of the bath, not really focussing on what was going on around me. For some strange reason as well as feeling warm I also felt clean. After feeling the cold and the warmth in my body, this new sensation made me realise that there must be more to feel in this world I had just woken up in. Was there more to feel than cold and warm? What came after clean?

I did not know for how long I sat there enjoying the newfound warmth before I was lifted out and wrapped in a slightly coarser item than the one before. This one dried me far more efficiently than the last one.

I then felt someone placing something over my torso. It was thick and soft, keeping me warm also. After the soft jumper came the slightly oversized trousers.

I was carried away once dressed. I was leaving the room I woke up in with all its strange glass cylinders, phials of different coloured liquids and blinking lights, along a corridor of white. There was nothing but white, so different to the multicolours of the last room.

I did not witness the white for long before we had entered another room, this time with a few other capsules that where laying against the floor instead of reaching towards the ceiling. They were empty, no liquid at all.

As we approached one I realised I was going to be placed in one. I felt a new sensation then. I felt a certain chill. My belly also felt slightly bad, as if I didn't want to go in there. My newfound fear was appeased when I realised the thing was warm, and there were actually blankets in there.

As soon as I was placed I automatically wrapped the blanket around me, feeling cosy and warm again. The capsule closed, but I did not care for I felt so good.

I looked up though to see the very person who I saw on the other side of the glass. He had red hair that was long and shaggy. He also wore nothing but white. He peered at me down small framed glasses. He smiled widely at my figure, curled up in the soft blankets amongst the warmth of the container.

I did not know if he was talking to me or talking out loud about me, but I knew who I was born as right then. I heard just before I drifted off into that world of dark again.

"Finally you have come to us after many years of research. Allen, the origin."

* * *

Hah, here is the first chapter. please review and favourite. I am not sure on pairings for this story but I will be glad to hear what you guys think. There will be more explanations and happenings next chapter. It will also be longer.


	2. Outside the glass

Yes the second chapter. This is the first story I wrote that I am sure as to what is going to happen. By the way I thought this story could be a Laven, but please tell me if you are unhappy about that. I conceived this idea as there is a lack of sci fi fanfics for D gray man and I thought I would have a shot at it.

* * *

I knew I didn't dream that first night.

All I saw was a blanket of darkness; a covering of black that simply meant I remember nothing and have experienced nothing. As soon as I woke up I wanted to start experiencing.

At that time I didn't care what I did.

I didn't believe I would come to regret that hope.

* * *

The incubator I was placed in was pleasantly warm as soon as I woke up. The blankets were draped around me tightly where my fists had balled the material and kept it close around my body. I did not want to get out but I could sense someone there was about to move me.

I gazed out groggily, seeing the same person I saw earlier. That man with the dark crimson hair and glasses. I looked at him and he looked at me. He kept that same smile on his face, and I had to wonder if there was something wrong with his facial muscles to be able to keep up with all the grinning.

"Morning my little Allen, how do you feel?"

I wasn't sure whether to speak, even if I could. I did not feel comfortable with this person for some reason and I wasn't sure if I even could talk. I did not know how to react.

He somehow deciphered my stare as some sort of answer and simply swept me up into his arms and carried me away. As he took me into his arms I kept the blanket, keeping it tightly wrapped around my body. I did not want to leave the warmth and safety of the incubator.

He took me along a number of corridors, passing many different rooms. As we passed the large glass windows I could see for a moment what was happening inside. All the people I saw where greatly engrossed in some sort of activity, whether it be jotting notes down into a book or watching something grow in a glass phial.

All the people wore white, and it was unsettling.

I was jolted out of my mental wondering as the man entered a room. The door was held open by another person, a woman wearing white. She did not enter with us. The man placed me on a comfy plush chair and then went over to the lady. She handed the papers out to the red haired and then left the room without a word. The door gently closed shut.

The man pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. He shuffled through the pages. I wasn't sure if he was reading properly or just scanning extracts for important bits. I wanted to know what it was he was reading for I knew it was relevant to me.

Eventually he placed the pages on his lap and got ready to address me. My heart started to flutter. I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Welcome Allen. My name is Cross Marian." He didn't smile or appear welcoming as he said this, but I simply sat there and listened.

"I suppose you would like to know more about where you are and what you are. I will start simply but you have to listen. This is known as the Ark. It is a special facility that specialises in genetic and biological engineering."

I listened well. For some reason I understood what the man was telling me but I could not grasp why that was. I really wanted to talk, to start experiencing what a conversation could be like, but as expected I did not know how to.

I looked at Cross and it seemed he could see my inner struggle so he carried on with his explanation despite my discomfort. I held the blanket tightly around me, feeling better knowing it was there.

"You will learn to talk, read and write whilst here. Now, as to what you are you may realise you know things without ever learning, and that you have no memories since before yesterday. Am I correct to assume that?"

I nodded. What he was clarifying was all true. Why did I know things and why could I remember nothing? It was all so confusing. Something wasn't right about this.

"I shall get right to the point so that we can move on," Cross suddenly sounded slightly bored and his tone adopted a hurried manner. "You were created in our labs." I blinked, that statement revealing so much but also leaving so many questions.

Cross carried on, "Yes, you are an artificial being created to better understand the mechanisms of cells with the possibility of changing and adapting instantaneously. You are basically a creature that can evolve on the spot."

I felt overwhelmed by this information. I was basically a creature born in a test tube? But why? I could feel my heart frantically beating in my chest. The hairs on my body stood on end and I felt rigid. I wasn't a normal person. Wait, I wasn't even a person. What am I?

"What am I?"

I spoke so softly and shyly that I wondered if Cross even hear me. When I met his eyes I knew he did.

He looked speechless for a moment, but that spark of amazement left as soon as it came and he answered me. I myself could not even register the fact I just spoke, but I needed to know.

"You are known simply as the Origin, the creature born to be many. After twenty years of nonstop research you are finally here with us."

Cross didn't seem happy, he just looked smug.

Suddenly the door opened and a man and woman entered the room. We both turned to look at them as they stood behind Cross. He turned his head to converse quietly to the man and then turned to back to me.

"This is Komui Lee and his sister Lenalee. They will look after you." And with that Cross left the room, suddenly appearing to be in a hurry for something.

I huddled my small body into the crook of the chairs arms, feeling nervous about meeting the two new arrivals. They watched me for a moment but then they both cracked a similar smile on their faces. Unlike Cross's crooked and eerie grin that seemed evaluating the smiles of these two looked genuinely kind.

"Nice to meet you Allen," the man knelt before me so that we were eyelevel and smiled. He did not reach out to me so I was thankful. The man wore white, but his coat was open and revealed a black jumper underneath. He also wore a strange hat on top of his shoulder length black hair. His eyes watched behind pentagonal shaped spectacles. "I know Cross already mentioned our names but I know it is polite to introduce ourselves to a new person. My name is Komui."

I looked at him, not sure how to react. I took a second to think. I knew by instinct that this man was different to Cross. This man seemed nice. I looked past the man and noticed the girl was just stood there, smiling at us with her dainty lips and pretty purple eyes. I could feel myself blushing. She stepped up and knelt next to her brother.

"Hi Allen I'm Lenalee."

This experience was new to me, I felt strange. It wasn't like I was nervous but I was happy. My face felt hot.

"Brother, I think he is embarrassed." Lenalee giggled. What was that giggle about? What are these new sensations?

"Shh Lenalee, I think he is just shy." Komui held his hand out to me, palm up. "Come with us Allen, we will help you learn new things. You can always talk to us about anything."

I glanced nervously at the palm. I was unsure about my own standing. Would I learn more about this place? Can I experience more emotions like this embarrassment Komui talked about? I decided right then. I allowed my hand to emerge from the cover of the blanket and I placed my own small hand on top of Komui's. My hand looked almost the same as his but mine had a strange stretch of skin between each finger. Webbing?

I was shocked that my hand was so different. I tried to recoil but Komui closed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's ok Allen. You have nothing to worry about."

He pulled me up into a standing position and I allowed the blanket to drop to the floor. He coaxed me along as I wobbled on my two legs. I placed much of my weight on Komui, but he simply helped me along not worrying about it. Once I gained my balance I glanced at my other hand and noticed that the webbing was subtly disappearing. It was like it was shrinking down between my fingers. After a few seconds my hands looked the same as Komui's, Human.

"That is the power of the Origin," Komui spoke to me quietly. For some reason he sounded very grave.

"Come Allen," Lenalee grasped my other hand in hers warmly as they escorted me away, down the corridors and to another room entirely. All the while I was turning over everything I had heard in my mind.

Out of everything I had learned, heard and saw the only thing that mattered to me right now was my newfound friendship with this pair of brother and sister, who welcomed a strange creature like me with open arms and took my hands with warmth and comfort. I finally felt safe.

* * *

It turns out that I am a quick learner. It seems that hardly any time had passed before I learned how to read and write. The reading was easier once I learned how to write as I could memorise the way a letter was pronounced and putting them together into a word was a cinch. My handwriting was sloppy but Komui said that ability would improve the more I practised.

Komui was kind, and patient. He made me feel warm and welcome as soon as he started to teach me. Unlike many of the scientists who worked here (Komui told me more about them) he was the only one who would treat me on equal standing as any of the humans here. Everyone else treated me like a sacred treasure; never touching me, being careful around me and only approaching when they needed something.

Lenalee was also very precious to me for she would play and commit herself to teaching me many different kinds of games and activities that kept me both engrossed and happy.

Lenalee taught me how to play hide and seek, board games and computer games. We played in the gym where she taught me how to play basketball and badminton. I wasn't any good but it was fun and I could let loose and use loads of energy.

The time I wasn't with Komui or Lenalee I was cooped up in my room with nothing to do.

I felt lonely during those times.

After a couple of weeks, without seeing Cross (not that I complained) I began to wonder what was going to happen. I was there for a reason and I had to wonder what it was. Must have been important for most people I encountered looked at me almost as if they were weary of me.

Was I scary? Or was it the opposite?

Komui never told me the reason and whenever I asked him he would just laugh and quickly change the subject, usually telling me to carry on with the lesson.

It was a month after that the norm broke.

"Pass the ball Lenalee," I shouted out with glee as Lenalee ran out over the grass a fair distance away.

The sun was shining and the air was warm. A cool breeze was blowing softly over the lush green grass and I felt immensely content. The air I breathed into my lungs was fresh and the smell of the wild flowers penetrated my nose.

It took a week for my ability to regulate my body temperature to settle, and now that it did it was a huge relief. I did not have to dress as if it was winter all the time.

Currently I was running around in stripy shorts and a black tank top, my bare arms catching the rays of the glorious sun.

After I met the Lee siblings they took me to a mirror were I could see myself for the first time. I gazed at the second reflection I ever encountered and saw a boy that resembled a human. There was something strange though. I knew I was only just born but I looked about the same age as Lenalee. She was sixteen.

Komui told me that I was physically fifteen. Basic knowledge about the world was implanted into my brain about a week before I woke so that it would take less time to teach me. The process was efficient, meaning less resources were used up.

As I gazed at myself I noticed the pure white hair, Platinum eyes and fair complexion. Lenalee said I was a real beauty, but I wasn't so sure. My arm was black for some reason. Komui said it was just a birthmark, nothing to worry about.

"Heads up Allen," Lenalee shouted from a way away. Instead of simply throwing the ball she kicked it to me with a large amount of force. Gosh she had hell of a kick on her.

The ball carried on whizzing through the air way past where I was stood.

"Sorry Allen," Lenalee was giggling and started to jog back to where I was stood. I turned around and ran after it.

I reached the ball and bent down to pick it up. I heard a rustle of grass next to me. I thought it was Lenalee. "Its ok I got it," I said but then I noticed it wasn't Lenalee at all. It was Cross Marian.

My silver flecked eyes focussed on him with slight worry. It was a long while ago since I last saw him. Why was he here now?

I was joined by Lenalee who padded up to where I was grounded to the spot. Once she was beside me I moved up close to her and grasped her arm. She knew I was scared of this man, so she moved her arm so that she could give my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Cross was just stood there with a cigarette in his mouth, puffing out smoke into the fresh air. The tiny tainted particles of the smoke was swept away on the breeze. The mask that hid half of his face unnerved me. It concealed the man giving him an air of mystery I wish wasn't there. "Afternoon Allen, how is everything?"

I didn't say anything at first, but I needed to be brave. I did not want this man to intimidate me all the time. "Well enough thank you. How can we help you?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. He didn't seem to notice the edge to my voice, or he just chose to ignore it.

He didn't answer at first, just stood there whilst he finished his smoke. He flicked the used fag away half way before it burnt up. "As you mention it, yeah, there is something you could help me with, Allen." The way he said my name made a chill run down my spine.

Before I could object he took my arm and pulled me away from Lenalee. I tried to move out of the red haired man's grasp but he held on firmly, as if his hand was glued to my skin.

Lenalee made a move to aid me but Cross prevented her from doing so. "Leave it Miss Lee, he is needed elsewhere for now." The chilling aura he exuded stopped Lenalee from doing anything to help me. I felt despair run through my bloodstream.

Cross marched me back into the building, his intent rolling of him in waves as he made his way towards the area of the Ark where all the labs were situated.

We entered a gigantic room within the facility. There were machines and cages and smaller glass rooms all over the place. Some of the rooms contained different creatures that were being watched on the monitors.

Large screens showcasing glow in the dark bats, green furred seals and bugs that shot about at lightening speeds. They were things that were unnatural.

I knew the reason I was here wasn't going to be good.

I turned my head as we passed a pillar in the centre of the room. The pillar reached from floor to ceiling and was completely clear. There was liquid within the tube with bubbles flowing up and down like a lava lamp. They sparkled like gems. On the base there was a control panel with nothing but a single button of some kind. I did not have time to notice much more than the words 'The Cell,' written in strangely artistic looking letters. Cross frog marched me away from the strange pillar.

After a short time Cross led me to the edge of the facility where he stopped before a wall with two doors. There were more scientists here. Some were stood by the doors, others were on stools turning on screens and computers. I knew they were prepping for something.

"Here Allen, be a good lad and enter the door on the left." Cross ushered to the door with a nod of his head.

I stood there feeling absolutely terrified. What was behind that door? I could feel my body begin to freeze up, the verves getting to me.

Cross ignored this and walked up to me. He urgently pushed me towards the door. Once he managed to get me near it he spoke again. "Oh and, leave your cloths here."

"What?" I squeaked. Suddenly his hands were on me, stripping the cloths from my body. I could not react for I was too nervous and suddenly I felt bare in front of all these people. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Cross opened the door and gave me one last shove before I was completely inside a dark room. Cross closed the door behind me and I had no option but to wait for something to happen. I could not stop the shakes as I stood there in absolute terror about what was going to happen. Surely it couldn't be that bad for everyone viewed me as a precious gem. They wouldn't hurt me, right?

Suddenly I heard a short sharp bang echo about the room. I then heard the breathing of another, coming from somewhere in the darkness.

The breathing was heavy, loud and certainly not human.

The longer I stood there the more I could see. I knew my eyes were adjusting to the dark, in the same way the webbing on my hand disappeared the day I met the lee siblings and grasped their warm hands.

This time there would be no help or comfort from them. I was alone. I was scared alone.

I saw a shape, large and bulky, looming in the now semi dark. The form of the creature coming ever closer. The closer it came the more terrified I became. What could I do?

In a matter of seconds it was upon me and I could feel my short life tumbling down around me.

* * *

And here we are. Please remember to review and favourite. I wont force you but it really motivates me to continue writing. I shall work on the next chapter for Prints in the Snow next. See you next time.


	3. Strangers

**Now I present to you the next chapter. I heard a few little birdies request a Yullen, so I will indeed present to you a Yullen story. I am sorry to any of you Laven fans out there but the majority have spoken. **

**I also have to say thank you to anyone who reviewed and faved. It is a great motivator and confidence booster.**

* * *

The feeling of fear. That moment when your heart seems to stop and your courage melts away.

I know I wanted to experience as many things as possible, but when I encountered fear I wanted to revise that belief.

It sticks within your inner conscience, never relenting its grip. Even when you suppress it.

Fear never goes away.

* * *

I stood there in shock as some kind of massive, muscly creature stood before me. It was breathing harshly and I could hear some kind of growl emanating from deep within its chest cavity.

At that moment the fear washed over me and I kept my eyes tightly shut, hoping this was all a dream and that it would leave me alone. However I truly did know it was not a dream. I could not just stand there like a dear in the headlights; I had to do something.

I opened my eyes and looked upon the creature that was inching closer.

The lights had then turned on revealing the creature stood before me.

I hadn't seen any animals except for the ones Komui showed me in books, and from what I could tell this creature resembled a tiger, except it was white with midnight blue stripes.

What I saw from the size comparison in the animal book is that a normal tiger was at least half the size as this one. The thing was a huge bulk of muscle, teeth and claws. All design for taking down prey.

I tensed when I saw dagger like fangs protruding from its upper jaw. They looked lethal and appeared extremely able to crush my windpipe in a heartbeat if the creature decided to go for my throat.

I could see its eyes, bright amber eyes, sizing me up. I could not fathom its intent. It simply stared at first, then it inched forwards on broad paws. It came closer and closer. I didn't know if it was inquisitive or malicious.

Once it was a bit too close for comfort I felt a jolt run down my spine, arms and legs. As if on instinct I jumped, cleanly over the large cat. As I vaulted over my right toe brushed the silky fur.

Once I was behind the tiger I saw it veer around to face me again. It hissed at me and then pounced. I could see claws on its front paws. Deadly claws which I didn't want to stick around to feel them.

I felt pins and needles all over my body. The feeling escalated until I could feel my body spasm in a strange fashion. My muscles kept twitching as if they were connected to some kind of livewire and my skin felt hot. It was then I looked at my arms and saw white fur begin to appear on my body. It grew superfast and covered my whole body in seconds.

Gravity forced me down onto my arms and legs as my shape changed. I could see the great beast back away and stare nervously at my no doubt, weird looking transformation.

I felt like a werewolf. Komui told me stories at night about vampires, fairies, giants and were creatures amongst other things. They were my treat before bed and helped to enrich my livelihood. I absolutely loved the stories and begged for more each time before Komui told me to sleep.

"Noo, whats happening?" I screamed out in terror. I did not hurt at all but I knew my body did not look the same as it did. I was no longer human.

I could feel a deep, powerful resonation come from deep within. I flinched at the noise until I discovered it was my own voice box. I could feel the vibrations as I growled deep inside me, coming forth as a great roar.

The roar was instinctual. I did not know how but my body knew what was happening.

I felt a sinuous length expand from what was once my coccyx; a full length tail. My legs were firmer and felt far stronger, as if I could jump high and run fast. I retracted and allowed my dagger resembling caws to spring out, practicing with my new body; or rather, different body.

Even though I was no longer human I did not feel like a stranger at all in this body. Even though I kept my mind and could understand what was going on did not mean the fear was not still there.

I knew these thoughts were processed through my head in a matter of seconds for the beast in front of me pounced again, deciding I was a threat that had to be eliminated.

My muscles tensed, readying for the incoming attack. Just as the beast was going to sink its claws deep into my skin I veered around and swatted the creature with my own broad paw. My claws, ebony coloured dug into the cats flesh. I could feel the blood ooze from amongst the dense fur and transfer onto my soft pads. The bid cat roared in pain as my claws raked the length of its body.

I retracted my claws on impulse, not expecting to find a red liquid seep out from a living body. Everything happened too quickly. The feeling of it on my body disgusted me. I felt cold and strange. My stomach felt nauseous and I had to stop my body and mind so that I could recoil into myself.

I could not even register the growling of an angry tiger or the bleak sound of a siren calling. I felt enraptured by the feeling of nothing as it coalesced within my mind and sight.

* * *

For days after that I was constantly used as a creature made for experimenting on. Every time the scientists came to take me away I would latch on to either Lenalee or Komui and cry out that I didn't want to go. Ever since the Tiger incident I was too scared about what was going to happen.

The lee's kept telling me I was going to be ok and that they would be right there waiting beyond the doors for when I returned. Even though I knew that fact it did barely anything to console my addled mind and nervous state.

After the tiger I had awoken to Cross watching me. I was back in my human form and tubes were sticking out of my hand. Apparently I went into shock after I saw the blood. Cross wrote it off as being unprepared for the sight and that I should get over that basic fact of life.

To me that was a life changing moment. It made me realise how unfortunate the creatures locked up in this lab where and that I was the same as them; subject to the whims of humankind for what? To better understand things because they were too nosy?

The experiments carried on in the same style; placing me in cages and tanks to encounter different types of creatures.

Because I was too nervous I was placed with animals that were harmless. So far I had sing with a canary, a hug with a sloth, a sniff with a fox and a swim with an angel fish. They were more relaxed and the scientists let me out when I had had enough.

Although I knew that this was just the start. They were trying me out to see how well I could transform and cope in different situations.

None of these could have prepared me for that day though.

I was sitting in the lab, drying off from being submerged in an aquarium for a couple of hours when Cross suddenly left my side.

"Just bring that stuff over here." He said to someone. I turned to see who he was talking to and saw a few people I had never seen before.

The first and tallest was a woman with long blonde hair who seemed to carry quite some weight for she had a stout and in charge aura about her. A white monkey was perched on her shoulders. She was stood beside a couple of scientists negotiating over some paperwork of some kind. The woman glanced up and peered at me for a second. Her stare was sharp and caused me to hide somewhat inside the overly large towel I was wrapped in.

After a few seconds I peered out once again and saw who Cross was talking to. There were two young men. The first was tall with red hair and an eye patch. He had just placed a small box very gently on top of a desk.

The second had long dark hair that appeared black but shone blue when in the right light. He had a handsome face but appeared to be scowling. Both of these people intrigued me.

"Hey Yuu, once we have finished how about hitting the town before our next appointment?" The red head looked chipper and I kept watching curiously. He looked like he was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, kind of like a rabbit.

"Idiot Usagi, I told you many times to never mention that name." The one called Yuu growled out. I had never seen anyone quite like these two. They were so different, opposites in fact, although I could see that they got on well enough.

"Don't be like that. Heh, we only have a day until we make for the rings of Saturn. That space station is such a drag. Everyone there wants to either kill or swindle you for money."

"And that's why we carry weapons imbecile." Once he said that I noticed the sword attached to the back of the man with long hair. I had no idea what it was or how it was used.

I wanted to go up to them and talk but Cross took that moment to usher the two away.

"Move boys, your job is done so scram now. Your captain is waiting and I have major experiments to conduct."

"Che," The stoic man simply said and grasped the scruff of the red heads neck and dragged him out. I watched them go feeling slightly sad. Unlike me they were free to come and go however they liked.

I felt a presence behind me and I turned to see Cross there, watching me past his glasses. I shuddered when I saw that creepy mask that covered half of his face. I always wondered why he wore it.

The tall man grabbed me and ushered me to another room. There was a bed and nothing else.

"Stay here until we are ready for you. Oh and keep still for just a second."

Cross came over to where I was sat on the bed and drew a needle out from his coat.

"This came just now. It's made from some special herbs. You will find out the effects later. For now just relax."

At the notion of being injected with some unknown substance the only rational thought I could come up with was the need to run away. Alarm bells started to wring in my mind, a defence alarm that told my body to prevent Cross from injecting me at all costs. I tried to dart around the man but he grasped me before I could get anywhere. God he was quick.

"Stay still damn brat!" Cross yelled, the anger and irritation evident in his voice. I knew he expected me to simply obey like a good little boy but after all these experiments I didn't simply want to act all docile and let them carry on. Nothing bad had happened yet but I did not want to stick around if that was going to change.

I felt the tip of the needle enter my vein and I gasped when it entered. It felt more painful than the typical pinch. After the strange pink liquid that was inside had entered my bloodstream Cross rubbed the area with a piece of cotton wool, placed a plaster over it and left the room.

I was worried. What the hell was in my system?

I wanted to know what the scientists were planning. I wanted to see Komui so that he could tell me a story. I wanted to go and play outside with Lenalee. Instead I had to sit in an almost airless room and wait for god knows what.

I paced around the walls of the whitewash room. There were no windows, no shelves or even posters. Usually the scientists kept scientific posters and the like pinned up everywhere but not here. I glanced up and could see the usual surveillance camera, no doubt watching me.

I shivered. They were waiting for something to happen.

Accepting there was no escape I simply padded dejectedly back to the bed in the centre of the room and collected the covers. I rolled inside them creating a makeshift cocoon that made me feel less endangered.

Laying there I thought about the strangers who came into the lab earlier. They looked so carefree, no strings keeping them anywhere or people using them for less than savoury means. Here I was being experimented on for a reason I still do not know about.

Those two boys who looked a little older than I was, even though I was technically only born recently, looked like they were having fun. They could tease and cause mischief without being caught or reprimanded for. I wanted what they had.

I wanted someone to explain to me why they were outside the glass and I was always inside the glass, being watched.

I lay there sulking for who knows how long. I had closed my eyes and completely covered my body in the sheets. Suddenly I felt a bounding in my head. I could hear the blood pumping inside my body far more vigorously than it should.

My blood felt incredibly hot and I started to gasp as the heat began to coil around my body like a snake. I chucked the covers off myself, urging the coolness outside to enclose on my flushed body. It didn't help.

Whatever Cross had injected into me was working.

I couldn't fathom what was happening.

I felt awful and petrified.

"Help."

* * *

**I have plans but I'm not sure if it would go well. I want to keep Allen as experiment fodder for a little longer (only a very little bit for the plot will take off next chapter) and I need to know if people would be wierded out if he got into certain (you know what) trouble with a creature if he was transformed. I don't want to give too much away but I'm sure you intelligent readers can guess what is happening to poor Allen. Don't worry for him as he is a strong person at heart. I welcome ideas about future plot.**

**Please remember to review and fave.**


	4. Fear of the unknown

The next chappie. I'm not gonna reveal any warnings in any chapters as I think that takes the surprise away from the story. If you have a warning for something like violence or smut I think it is basically a spoiler, so I won't do it. Please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

This feeling ravaging my body, what is it? Should I feel like this?

Should any creature fall asunder to the feeling of fear of the unknown? I don't like this.

Make it stop!

* * *

I could feel the heat raging through my body. It left my heart beating frantically within my rib cage and my skin coated in sweat. I felt slick and disgusting. I wanted to lie under a cold shower and let the water flow over my body, calming the fire that raged a war on my skin.

The only thing I could think of doing was to lay on my back with my appendages spread wide, trying to allow the waves of heat to rise off, but no matter how long I toughed it out and waited, nothing happened.

I could feel the sheets beneath me gradually become damp with sweat. I attempted to push myself up off the bed to lie on the floor when I noticed the strength had left my body.

I moved my limbs, or rather I tried to but I could not get them to follow the directions of my brain. I could feel the panic begin to surge within me. Even though I was beginning to feel the storm of panic surge within my body like a tsunami my body could do nothing to quell that panic.

I could not run, make a sound or even coax myself to think positive. I could only pant in apparent exhaustion. I then heard the hiss of a door opening but I could not turn my head to see who had just entered. It was then that Cross came into my field of vision. He was looking at me with an analytical stare in his deep brown eyes.

He looked serious and the concentration in his face was as evident as my distress about the whole situation. He placed a cool palm over my forehead. I felt the beauty of that coolness seep into the skin or my forehead. I concentrated on that drop of cold that immediately dissipated within that sea of fire that was my body.

It was gone in a matter of seconds and I whimpered slightly when it left. He used the pads of his fingers to lift an eyelid and then the next, looking at my no doubt clouded eyes. Even though I could see I couldn't register.

The longer I lay there I could start to move myself, if a little, but it was something. My body immediately began to shiver. Cross picked me up in a bridal style and left the room behind. I kept my dilated eyes strained on where he was taking me.

The artificial, bright light was painful on my vision and I closed my eyes constantly. Cross carried me into a different room, one I had never been in before. What I noticed immediately was the abundance of activity in the room. There were a couple of other scientists near a wall. One had a clipboard and camera whereas the other was holding onto a lead that was connected to the collar of a large breed of white dog.

The dog was extremely hairy and had ears that where poised tall and alert. The eyes where dark and the dog appeared as if it were smiling. It was barking excitedly and was tugging on the lead. The scientist holding it was having trouble keeping it under control.

Cross walked over and placed me on the floor gently. He did it so that my back was against the wall so that I had some support. Immediately the dog was allowed over and began to sniff and nuzzle me.

I could feel that furry muzzle nudging me ecstatically even though I didn't react. I could barely raise my arm let alone pet a dog that appeared overly friendly. It wasn't long before my body began to sprout fir, a tail and my bones shifted from the inside out. My muscles and organs followed and in no time at all I was also a hairy white dog.

I was probably the same breed but the real dog looked slightly bigger due to the fact I had to incline my neck upwards to see. The transformation was draining and I had to lie down to regain my breath.

Instead of the gulps of air a human draws in my keeping their mouth slightly open my tongue hung out and I panted relentlessly. My lungs felt heavy and I could feel my tall ears pressed tightly against my skull. Immediately I could hear more. My dog ears picked up whispers. They resonated around the room like tiny echoes. They were the sounds I would struggle to hear in my human form.

The dog's ability to pick out lower frequencies and muffled noises a definitive help in this situation. I only caught the tail end of the conversation.

I listened nonetheless. "...risky. We don't know how Allen is going to react."

My ears perked up when I heard my name and I turned my snout towards the person who spoke. I then noticed that the person who spoke was Komui. I was shocked as he wasn't usually there when I went through these tests, but here he was with a clipboard in his hands.

I focused my silver irises on his face noticing he looked unusually grim. He was more grim than usual. I could tell there was a shift in the Chinese man's mood as he would always smile at me even when I was taken away. He would crack jokes to comfort me and make me smile.

No matter what happened he was always there as moral support, to smile and tell me it was alright and that he was there for me when I returned. Lenalee said I looked up to him as a father figure. The first time she said that I was confoundedly confused. I didn't know what a father was. Lenalee told me to just carry on my relationships with the people around me and that I would discover in turn their place in my life and my place in theirs.

I got on well with the Lee siblings whereas I didn't with the scientists. What did that make them? I was jostled from my thoughts when I heard the dog bark with even more energy. He was even whimpering for some reason.

"Keep the animal steady, please," Komui asked the scientist with a pleading tone in his voice. I was starting to get really scared. I could feel my tail naturally stay between my legs and my body was shaking. The loud noises were getting to me.

"Komui, I am the one here who tells the scientist what they should and shouldn't be doing. Remember what you are here for." It wasn't a question, it was an order for the Chinese man to still his tongue.

Instead I watched as Komui handed Cross the clipboard with more gusto than was needed, literally ramming it in the red heads chest were hands had to shoot up to catch it before it would clutter to the floor.

Komui paced over to me, crouched down and stroked my cheeks in a comforting and chilled manner. He then began to scratch just behind my left ear. Immediately I calmed and leaned my face into his hand, seeking more pleasure from the gentle touch. Komui then proceeded to stroking my cheeks again, holding my face in his palms and looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." That got my mind whirring. Something bad was definitely happening.

"I will be here with you the whole time. This time I will be right next to you." I could do nothing but stare into his eyes. They were eyes hid behind strange shaped spectacles. The eyes looked dead serious and I could see some kind of sadness warring with anger deep within his dark purple irises.

I could hear a very doggish whimper come out of my body. Now I knew how a dog felt when it didn't understand what was going on around them. I was in that predicament with no way of backing out.

I wanted someone to explain. I knew they wouldn't because they never told me what they were planning to do with me.

Ever.

* * *

"How is he?" Lenalee quietly tiptoed up to me as I watched the young boy sleeping restlessly on the small bed. His tiny figure was wrapped up in a cocoon of sheets not allowing anyone to gaze upon him.

What the boy didn't know was that his face had slipped out from his wrap when a particularly turbulent dream sequence decided to show itself. He was still in his dog form, being unable to change into any other creature for at least 70 days.

It was amazing how he could wrap himself up so well using his teeth. I didn't grace Lenalee with an answer as she saw how Allen was acting this very moment. I could see the rivulets of tears streak down his furry cheeks as he saw images in his mind he didn't want to experience again.

I knew what the dream was. I saw what gave him these nightmares.

I remember a smallish white dog trying in vain to move away from the bigger dog as it came nearer. The larger male was panting with excitement and tried its hardest to wrench the chain from the other scientists hand to mount the apparent other dog in the room.

All too soon I could hear the screams of terror coming from Allen's mouth. His barks of frustration and whimpers of sadness colliding with my soul and conscience. I hated myself for allowing it to happen. I couldn't stop myself from running over to Allen to wrench him away when two pairs of arms held me back.

I tried my hardest to wrench free but they instantly escorted me from the room, all the while listening to me scream Allen's name. Allen had to stay in that room for about thirty minutes. It was apt time for the deed to have gone on and for the scientists to check everything was all right.

All though it I could here the loud whimpering and barks of the poor white haired creature. The sounds drove me insane and the worst thing about it all was the fact I could do nothing to help. I waited outside the whole time, awaiting the emergence of the young white haired young man.

I couldn't keep my promise. I could feel that grief coiling through my gut like a vindictive snake. It was as black as how I felt.

I had no idea what to expect, I didn't know the condition of Allen would be when he came through that door.

Finally I heard a hiss and a slide of the white doors, signalling the exit of someone. He never came out, or rather he didn't come out human. He was there, shuddering and barely conscious in Cross's arms. "He has to stay as a dog for a few months if it worked."

Cross explained as I rushed to Allen and swept up his furry form into my arms. He was so light. So fragile.

"If he conceived he will not return to his human form. I expect you to report to me in two days' time." He left just like that leaving a now unconscious Allen in my arms. He had in his hand the clipboard I thrust into his chest earlier.

I was swept from my bad thoughts when I heard Allen whimper and stir. He had awoken and looked around the room until he saw my sister and I there, watching him worriedly.

We stood completely still for a few moments. We must have resembled rag dolls, under a spell from a wicked witch. The pins act like our impediments, the sharp thorns that stick in our side and cause pain and tension. Our faces reflect the trauma of the predicament, stitched on haphazardly and with zero care and consideration.

I couldn't help thinking how such a creature should not have been born to become the living embodiment of an experiment. This creature was to be pitied. He shouldn't have to go through this.

If it was a success the treatment would carry on and on, never relenting its iron grip and causing pain all through the child's life. No one knew how long he would live for and I couldn't help thinking that the more he would mother the less time he would have with us. The stress he goes through must sorely age him.

My eyes locked with his own glorious silver orbs. They were the colour of stardust, a creature that resembled the heavens. Those eyes however looked tired. Those eyes reflected an empty room. He didn't look all there even in his dog form.

"Allen," Lenalee crouched down next to him, slowly as not to worry him. Allen's head and ears rose, his eyes now bright and alert. He stared at my sister for a while before her hand slowly came upon his soft cheek.

I was amazed how quickly those eyes regained their spark. Allen allowed it, trusting her touch. Even though humans put him through so much he still trusted us. I guessed that the youngster was just perceptive. He seemed to have the ability to distinguish between people who want to do him harm and people who care for him.

"I'm sorry Allen," I muttered quietly not sure if he actually heard me or not. It appeared as if he did for his ears perked up and I saw him looking at me. He gave me a whine that seemed to speak volumes. He looked sad but also there was something else in there.

Forgiveness. I couldn't help but smile at his courage. He was going to go through a very bumpy ride over the few months, carrying a litter to full term and putting up with the scientists who would I vitally cause him further distress. This time I would protect him.

* * *

"Allen, I have something for you." I turned my head to see Komui enter the room with a small white box. He walked over towards me and sat down on the clean white carpet. I jumped down from the bed and padded over to him.

Over the last couple of months I was getting used to living as a dog. The tail, the paws and claws and the super sensitive hearing and smell was odd to me but I coped well.

Guess that was why I am the most adaptable being in the universe, or so I'm told. Komui crossed his legs and held the box out for me to inspect. I sniffed it, gaining no knowledge except for the fact it didn't contain anything I could eat.

"I hope you will like this. I noticed you have been on your own often lately due to my work and you coping with everything." I looked at the man seeing a good natured smile.

I crept over and nuzzled his face taking mind of the box all the while. "Now, promise me to look after it well."

Now I was wondering what was going to come out from that little white box.

Suddenly the lid was removed and almost instantly a flash of gold and a glint of shimmering wings emerged from the box, hovering just before my eyes.

"This is Timcanpy, a golem and now your constant, if not silent companion." Komui looked very pleased with himself and smiled at the white dog that watched the golem with newfound excitement.

"He was made by a man called Neah." I inclined my head to the side, raising my left cheek so that it pointed almost skyward, my eyes gazing at Komui in an imploring way.

Who was Neah? As if understanding my thoughts Komui carried on explaining.

"Neah was a scientist who worked here before you where brought into the world. He was a leading expert on genetics and molecular studies." He reached down to stroke my soft white cheek fur. "He was also the person who came up with the concept for your existence. He was the person who made you."

What? Neah came up with the blueprints to my entire being. was he the man who created me? If he was where is he now? What does Cross have to do with anything?

"Cross was his partner for a short time. Not only was Neah exceptional at creating new life he was also a bit of a tinkerer. Hence the creation of Timcanpy. now, Cross was a man whose ideals clashed with Neahs. Often they would lose work time over disputes in the lab. Neah believed in the rights of the living creatures in the lab whereas Cross only saw them as experimental fodder. A way to make money, if you will."

"One day, when you where developing quite nicely in the tube there was a terrible argument. I wasn't there to hear it but I heard there was blood drawn and many experiments set back as far back as a few months. Neah left the lab and never came back. Cross took it upon himself to carry on as the lead scientist in the operation. Whatever dispute they had was over you, and I'm willing to bet if Neah came back you would be in a completely different position than the one you are in now. You wouldn't be..."

He didn't finish but I understood. We both glanced to my swollen belly where my children where nestled quite comfortably and without a care for the world outside. My ears and eyes drooped. What sort of futures where they going to experience? What were they even going to be when they were born? Would they have the ability to change like I can? Or will they be normal dogs? Too many questions were rattling around within my already cluttered brain and adding these morbid thoughts to the mix didn't do well on trying to calm my aggravated consciousness.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. The thoughts about what the future was going to bring seemed to keep the time at bay. The dark night seemed to stretch on and on, mocking me in my hour of darkness.

I nuzzled the pillows fiercely with my elongated snout, burying my face deeply into the folds of the sheets. I kept my eyes tightly closed urging sleep to set my troubled mind free.

The night would not be at all forgiving. The dark seemed to seep in through the thick glass of the window. It came in like a snake, coiling around the room and sticking onto my white fur. I could feel my body begin to shake.

I curled around myself in a futile bid to keep my unborn children safe. I could feel myself release growls from deep within my chest cavity. They caused my teeth to become exposed as I watched the tendrils belonging to the shadows to creep forth, ever closer, and ever more threatening.

I jolted awake when I felt a slight pressure on the tip of my nose. My eyes slowly regained focus and I saw a glint of gold that seemed to make the gloom shy away. It was Tim and his wings where still fluttering around crazily even though his legs were touched down onto my nose.

I realised then that I had actually managed to fall into a type of fitful sleep, my exhaustion was still evident though.

I yawned widely causing Tim to hover just above my nose before he alighted back on once my yawn was accomplished. He felt as light as a tiny bird and he was warm even though he appeared to be made of metal.

It was at that moment I heard the hiss of the sliding doors and the Lee siblings bustled inside in a hurried manner. I thought they were going to tell me I had an early morning check up but I noticed they were each carrying a large backpack and they were whispering to each other, rushing their words.

I knew something different was about to happen.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? What do you think is going to happen now.**

**if any of you are wondering, Allen is transformed as a Samoyed. They are gorgeous dogs and I saw it and thought that was the dog I wanted Allen to become.**

**stay awhile and read the rest of Allen's journey when they come out. **

**Now, off into the wide and big universe!**


End file.
